


La Pesadilla

by Arnold



Category: Original Work, Tokio Hotel
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Romance, epidemic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: Ходили слухи, что скоро законодательно запретят прикасаться друг к другу, чтобы не заразиться. В таком случае они окажутся самыми большими преступниками во всем городе.Потому что не прикасаться к Тому Элиза уже не могла.И не хотела, что уж тут кривить душой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик-победитель Фикатона "Калейдоскоп" на черном форуме.

Человек был страшный. Весь скрученный, словно столетний старик, с какой-то посиневшей кожей, насколько ее позволял видеть респиратор и низко надвинутая шляпа, и очень-очень страшный, словно живой мертвец. Элиза невольно отшатнулась от него, прижимая к груди сумочку.   
Человек закашлялся, сдергивая с себя маску и вытирая рукавом рот.  
На грязной рубашке остались пятна крови.  
– Простите, – прохрипел человек. – Простите, Господа ради.  
И двинулся в сторону Элизы. Та буквально отпрыгнула от него, ступая на пустую в это время проезжую часть и закрывая нос и рот марлевой повязкой.  
– Уходите, – дрожащим голосом попросила она. – Госпиталь через два квартала. Уходите отсюда. Пожалуйста.  
В конце ее шепот и вовсе оказался еле-еле слышим. Человек замер. Коснулся дрожащими пальцами крови на своей рубашке, словно не веря тому, что видит.   
Почему-то никто до конца не верил в это, пока не становилось слишком поздно.  
– Да, – он покачнулся и оперся плечом о стену дома, медленно сползая на тротуар. – В госпиталь. Мне нужен врач.  
Он долго повторял эту последнюю фразу, пока голова его бессильно не повисла. Только частое глубокое дыхание выдавало, что в этом измученном теле еще теплилась искра жизни.  
Элиза осторожно обошла его, стараясь даже не дышать. Глупость: если уж суждено заразиться, то она уже заразилась.  
Человек опять закашлялся, и Элиза, беспомощно оглядевшись, бросилась бежать. Она все равно ничем не могла помочь ему, а оставаться рядом было слишком страшно. И никто не сможет обвинить ее в этом, никто.  
Все хотели жить.  
Перед глазами Элизы все еще стояли те плакаты* про фронт в Европе и грипп в Северной Каролине. Про тысячу погибших в боях и более десятка тысяч тех, кого проклятый грипп сразил за каких-то два месяца.  
Иногда Элиза задавала себе и небесам один-единственный простой вопрос: за что им все это, чем они так провинились перед каким-то высшими силами, если их наказывают с такой жестокостью?  
Ноги дрожали. Элиза с трудом дошла до ближайшей скамейки и тяжело опустилась на нее.   
Скамейка была старой: на ее спинке друг поверх друга были ножом выцарапаны слова, прочесть которые не представлялось возможным. Не хватало также нескольких досок, поэтому сидеть приходилось с большой осторожностью.  
Элиза медленно выпрямилась и вытерла слезы. Глаза пребольно жгло, словно их засыпало песком, а в ногах чувствовалась такая слабость, будто Элиза пробежала много километров, ни разу не остановившись даже чтобы перевести дух.   
Разумеется, это было неправдой. Элиза сомневалась, что прошла немногим более двухсот метров от трамвайной остановки до этого крохотного переулка.  
Ее просто выбила из колеи эта ужаснейшая встреча – не более того.  
Элиза с трудом перевела дыхание. Дышать сквозь марлевую повязку она не могла привыкнуть до сих пор: ткань буквально душила ее, не давала вдохнуть полной грудью и всячески мешала нормально жить.  
Но и снять ее было подобно смерти.   
И дело было даже не в страшных штрафах, которые полагались всем, кто посмеет снять повязку в общественном месте.   
Просто сама Элиза скорее согласится оказаться на людной площади без какого-либо предмета гардероба, чем без этой почти иллюзорной защиты от смерти, что подошла так близко.  
Элиза осторожно коснулась повязки.   
Так странно.   
Она достаточно легко привыкла жить по талонам, привыкла краем уха весь день слушать радио и замирать каждый раз, как только доносились вести с фронтов…  
Но война, в которую они вступили больше года назад, всегда была такой далекой. Она была там, за океаном и совершенно точно никогда не доберется до них: слишком коротки у немцев руки.  
У Элизы не было ни братьев, ни отца: ей не за кого было переживать на фронте. Нет, она беспокоилась о каждом солдате, что сражался за свободу в Европе, но не за кого-то определенного.  
Ее намного больше волновали те очаровательные двойняшки, за которыми она присматривала, с которыми читала книжки и ходила гулять еще до войны, целую вечность назад.  
Смерть была за тысячи километров, а здесь была жизнь, хоть и отягощенная той далекой войной.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Элиза и упустила, когда впервые заговорили о том страшном необъяснимом море, что бушевал на Пиренейском полуострове. Но, Господи ты Боже, где Испания и Западное побережье?   
А газеты всегда имели свойство раздувать шумиху из-за мелочей. В мирное время это случалось едва ли не каждую неделю, так что причин для беспокойства просто не могло быть.  
Элиза всегда считала себя разумной девушкой, не поддающейся пустой панике. Поэтому, именно поэтому, а не из-за страха или, того хуже, некого предчувствия, она так старательно закрывала глаза на любые упоминания о новой эпидемии.  
Все это вздор: их она не коснется, как не коснулась и их солдат, а ведь они были совсем близко к очагу заражения.  
А потом эпидемия деликатно постучалась в их двери. Она началась как-то неожиданно для всех и столь стремительно, что остановить ее оказалось почти невозможным.   
Мимо с громким смехом промчались двое мальчишек. Один из них ехал на велосипеде, а второй бежал следом, крепко держась за сидение. Лица их были почти полностью закрыты плотными марлевыми повязками.  
Элиза проводила мальчишек застывшим взглядом.  
Сколько раз до этого она видела подобную картину? Но тогда все это было правильным. А сейчас из-за этих повязок все происходящее больше напоминало пир во время чумы.  
Это не было превосходством жизни над смертью.  
Это была, скорее, агония.  
И от этого хотелось кричать и плакать.  
Элиза вообще любила детей. Сколько себя помнила, ей всегда доставляло удовольствие сидеть с соседскими ребятами, учить с ними уроки и играть в чехарду, и сама она тайком мечтала преподавать в старших классах.   
Кто знает, не случись в их жизни семнадцатого года, может, ее мечта имела все права на жизнь?  
Элиза медленно встала. Колени ее все еще чуть дрожали, но сама она уже вполне уверено держалась на ногах. Поэтому Элиза лишь поправила платье (любимое серое льняное платье с ярко-красным пояском), потерла зачесавшийся нос и неспешно пошла дальше.  
Идти оставалось совсем немного.

*http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vikond65/53941713/2244864/2244864_original.jpg

***

Интересное наблюдение: Элиза хорошо ладила с детьми, даже с самыми откровенными хулиганами, которые искренне ее любили, но вот с их родителями отношения обычно бывали несколько прохладными. И дело было даже не в том, что те частенько платили Элизе, как платили бы любой другой няне, просто ее несколько вспыльчивый характер нередко становился причиной если не конфликтов, то определенного рода споров.  
Элиза любила детей, но считала, что именно родители, а не она, должны были каждый вечер читать им сказки. Или гулять по набережной по выходным, или играть в парке.   
В их городе чудеснейшие парки: сама Элиза была влюблена в Грант парк и часто гуляла там, пусть ее маршруты и проходили обычно в другой части города.  
Только большинство родителей почему-то считали иначе. Нет, никто не говорил об этом прямо, но сама Элиза прекрасно понимала намеки.  
Так и появлялась в их отношениях дистанция, которую никто не собирался нарушать. Поэтому, уходя от той или иной семьи, Элиза встречалась со своими бывшими подопечными исключительно на нейтральной территории.  
И тем удивительнее выглядело ее решение сходить в гости в одну семью.  
Это случилось в конце февраля. Их солдаты уже воевали на фронтах Европы, но из Канзаса еще не подоспели те ужасные вести о смерти, которая пришла к ним из казавшейся такой далекой Испании.  
Миссис Элиот никогда близко не общалась с Элизой: слишком была занята общественной деятельностью. Но и детей – двух очаровательных девочек-близняшек – она искреннее любила.   
Наверное, именно поэтому Элиза и поддалась на уговоры Мэри зайти в гости.  
Там ее напоили изумительным душистым чаем с настоящими медовыми пряниками. Элиза уже давно не ела подобного лакомства. Наверное, с самого начала войны.  
Миссис Элиот была настроена весьма благодушно и почти искреннее интересовалась делами Элизы. Мэри и Мари наперебой рассказывали о своих успехах в школе, о мальчике, который нравился им обеим, но ухаживал за воображалой-Самантой.   
И, хитро улыбаясь, шепотом поведали о соседе, который наконец-то вернулся домой.  
Элиза тогда вспыхнула до корней волос и поспешила сменить тему.  
Она работала у миссис Элиот четыре года назад. И кто не знает, насколько легко влюбиться в загадочного молодого человека, любезно открывающего перед ней двери парадной и говорящего с легким акцентом, как не в семнадцать лет?  
Вот и Элиза влюбилась. Впервые в жизни так сильно и так быстро.  
Краснела каждый раз, как сталкивалась с ним на лестничной клетке, что-то бормотала в знак приветствия и спешила скрыться, умирая от стыда и неловкости. Вот куда в это время девался ее острый язычок и умение держать себя в руках?  
Томас – Элиза была в этом уверена – точно знал о ее глупых чувствах, но никогда не говорил об этом. Лишь все так же любезно пропускал вперед и пару раз делал комплименты ее внешнему виду.  
Смешно, но Элиза все еще помнила его хрипловатый голос.  
Но потом он уехал на Родину – куда-то в Европу, а сама Элиза уволилась.  
И вот сейчас хитрюги Мэри и Мари сообщают, что он вернулся. И вернулась она сама.  
– И давно он приехал? – как можно спокойнее спросила Элиза, ставя хрупкую чашку из фарфора на блюдце.  
Пока миссис Элиот нарезала пирог на кухне, они могли говорить без опаски. Мэри и Мари переглянулись словно бывалые заговорщицы и громко захихикали. Элиза закатила глаза. Ну какие они еще дети в свои тринадцать, право слово.  
В углу комнаты негромко бормотало радио, иногда делая перерыв на музыкальные паузы, когда играли что-то возвышенно-патриотическое, чему было невозможно не подпевать.   
Элиза и сама начала почти про себя мурлыкать в такт мелодии, когда Мари тихо и быстро зашептала:  
– Он вернулся почти сразу, в четырнадцатом году, – она чуть подалась вперед, кончик тонкой косички окунулся в чашку с чаем, но Мари этого даже не заметила.–Растерянный такой, просто жуть. Отец с ним еще ругаться ходил и требовал, чтобы Том переехал.  
– Переехал? – так же тихо и быстро спросила Элиза. Судя по звукам, миссис Элиот уже закончила с пирогом. – Но зачем? Что он такого сделал?  
Близняшки одинаково забавно округлили глаза от удивления.  
– Ты что, не знаешь? – с нажимом произнесла Мэри. – Он же немец. Именно тогда в Европе Австро-Венгрия объявила войну Сербии, а там уже подтянулась и Германская империя. Ты вообще газеты читаешь?  
Ответить Элиза не успела – на пороге гостиной появилась миссис Элиот с пирогом, поэтому разговор пришлось отложить.  
Закончить его в тот день они не смогли. И именно поэтому Элиза согласилась заглянуть на чай и на следующей неделе.  
И нет, ей совершенно не хотелось увидеть еще и немца Томаса, живущего двумя этажами ниже.  
Они встретились только через месяц, в самом конце марта, когда эпидемии еще не было и в помине, но уже в самом воздухе словно витало напряжение*.  
Элиза тогда несла с собой огромный бумажные пакет, в котором были скромные подарки для близняшек – на днях им исполнилось четырнадцать. Пакет был тяжелый и неудобный, и Элиза как раз стояла перед входной дверью, пытаясь взяться за ее ручку.  
Но не успела: дверь открылась раньше, открылась так резко и внезапно, что Элиза невольно ойкнула и удержалась на ногах только потому, что ее успели подхватить за локоть.  
– Осторожнее, мисс, – услышала она знакомый хрипловатый голос.  
Элиза быстро облизнула пересохшие губы. Тогда еще разрешали появляться в общественных местах без масок, поэтому Элиза могла разглядеть лицо Тома.  
Казалось, тот почти не изменился, разве что пара глубоких морщин засела в уголках глаз. А ведь ему было всего тридцать. Том, в свою очередь, рассматривал ее. Поняв это, Элиза невольно покраснела, но смело взглянула ему в глаза.  
Томас ее не узнал.  
– Спасибо, – произнесла Элиза и перехватила пакет. Тот, казалось, стал еще тяжелее.  
– Вам помочь? – спросил он, все так же придерживая ее за локоть.  
– Не откажусь.  
Право, как она вообще могла даже помыслить об отказе?  
Нет, она еще не сошла с ума. Тем более пакет действительно был очень и очень тяжелый.  
Руки чуть заныли от усталости, когда Том забрал у нее пакет. Том пропустил ее вперед и закрыл за ними дверь парадной.  
Не сговариваясь, они поднимались медленно, на секунды останавливаясь на каждом лестничном пролете и украдкой улыбаясь друг другу. Том коснулся ее руки, когда отдавал пакет перед дверью квартиры миссис Элиот.  
– Вы живете здесь? – спросил он несколько напряжено. Видимо, он помнил мистера Элиота.  
– Нет, – Элиза покачала головой. – Я раньше работала здесь: сидела с близняшками. А сейчас я просто в гости.  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Том и приподнял шляпу, прощаясь. – Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся…  
– Элиза.  
– Элиза. До встречи.  
– До свидания, – Элиза не удержалась и тоже коснулась на прощание его руки. – Я приду через неделю. В это же время.  
Том, успевший отойти на пару шагов, обернулся. Элиза прикусила губу. Не следовало ей говорить последнюю фразу, ой, не следовало.  
– Я буду ждать.  
Элиза еще долго стояла на лестничной площадке, чувствуя, как сильно бьется ее сердце.  
В этот момент она забыла обо всем. И об идущей войне, и о смутных слухах о загадочной болезни, которая набирала силу и уверенно шла по всей стране.  
Сейчас Элиза была просто счастлива. 

*По одной из версий именно 11 марта на одной из военных баз были выявлены первые случаи заболевания на территории Соединенных Штатов. Но военная цензура – такая военная цензура, что писать о подобном начали только в мае – июне. 

***

Элиза сама не заметила, как дошла до нужного ей дома. Самый большой и самый красивый, он всегда нравился Элизе. Было в нем какое-то свое очарование, которое невозможно объяснить словами. Словно вышедший из сказки, с украшенными балконами и барельефом, он совсем не был похож на обычные скучные серые здания, что стояли в округе.  
Здесь жили близняшки Мэри и Мари. Здесь жил и Томас. И сейчас Элиза пришла именно к нему, а не к девочкам.  
Еще каких-то полгода назад об этом невозможно было и подумать. Незамужняя девушка идет к холостому мужчине без сопровождения: где это видано?   
Но сейчас, когда не хватало даже врачей и медсестер, палаточные госпитали были на любой доступной площадке, а люди умирали тысячами, подобные приличия волновали мало.  
И уж точно не волновали Элизу. Она спешила на встречу, которую про себя, практически тайком, называла «свиданием».  
Томас был галантен и вежлив. На протяжении нескольких месяцев наливал ей легкое вино, кормил сладостями, которые достать сейчас было почти невозможно, слушал ее рассказы и целовал на прощание руку, с каждым разом прикасаясь губами к ее ладони все дольше и дольше.   
Элиза не говорила никому об этих встречах. Это было ее и только ее. Как ожившая мечта, как хрустальные туфельки у Золушки, которые даже трогать было страшно. Все это казалось миражом, который растает от первого же косого взгляда.  
Пусть Том и был совершенно реален – Элизе все равно было страшно.   
Но еще страшнее становилось при мысли, что все происходящее она попросту придумала.  
Хоть Том и оказался не таким, каким она его себе представляла. Как и многие немцы (не то, чтобы она со многими была знакома, но все же), Том был педантом. При Элизе же мыл бокалы и чашки, словно по линейке ставил их в шкафу. Сердился, если ему делали замечания, и замыкался, стоило диктору по радио заговорить о войне и о Германии.  
Это вообще было для него самой настоящей «больной» темой. Они с Элизой едва не разругались навсегда в самом начале июня, когда та спросила, почему Том вернулся в Америку.   
Позже он рассказал, что не хочет воевать, что из родной страны пришлось буквально сбегать, но все это он рассказал потом.  
Том любил свою страну, но не хотел участвовать в европейской мясорубке, и кем была Элиза, чтобы осуждать его за это?   
Достаточно было всех тех косых взглядов, что бросали на него окружающие, узнав, откуда он.   
Не все ли им было равно, откуда был человек, который пытается их вылечить, ежеминутно рискуя собственной жизнью?  
С Томом оказалось легко спорить. Они оба легко находили поводы для мелких ссор, но оба так же легко успокаивались и потом со смехом вспоминали причины их разногласий.  
Наверное, именно так выглядело самое настоящее счастье: спешить к любимому человеку, который тебя ждет. И вы оба пережили этот день, выжили посреди этой пляски смерти несмотря ни на что.  
Ходили слухи, что скоро законодательно запретят прикасаться друг другу, чтобы не заразиться. В таком случае они окажутся самыми большими преступниками во всем городе.  
Потому что не прикасаться к Тому Элиза уже не могла.  
И не хотела, что уж тут кривить душой.

Сегодня она поцеловала Тома первой, стоило ему открыть дверь. Чувствовала, как тот улыбается сквозь поцелуй, как крепко ее обнимает. Слышала, как захлопывает входную дверь  
Квартирка у Тома была крошечная: комнатка, в которой было сложно развернуться, кухня, которая была еще меньше. Но Элиза искренне любила эту квартиру. Каждый предмет мебели: продавленный диван, на котором Том обычно спал, шаткий стол у окна, где постоянно лежали бумаги и книги. Элиза любила сидеть вечерами в старом кресле и читать французских классиков или немецких поэтов. Раньше она не слишком любила это занятие, но у Тома слишком ярко горели глаза, когда он цитировал Гете или других поэтов, чьих фамилий Элиза не запомнила.  
Она помнила только Тома. Его голос и его интонации.  
И любила его.  
Большего для счастья ей и не нужно было.  
Бывало, вечерами Том читал ей стихи не из книги, а из старой потрепанной тетради, обычно запертой в верхнем ящике стола.   
Раньше, еще до четырнадцатого года, та принадлежала его брату (еще одна тема для разговора, находящаяся под запретом), и Том доставал ее только по особенным случаям.   
И сегодня она лежала на столе, открытая где-то посередине.  
Элиза осторожно коснулась ее страниц. Брат Тома писал небрежно, оставлял кляксы и варварски сгибал страницы. Элиза почти не понимала немецкий, а этот нервный почерк и вовсе казался ей, скорее, затейливым рисунком, чем связным текстом.  
Том появился на пороге комнаты через пару минут, неся в руках две дымящиеся кружки. Кружки были огромные, не чета тем чашкам, которые стояли у миссис Элиот, с почти стершимся узором и сколотыми краями.   
Кажется, Том привез их еще из Германии.  
Их чаепития проходили в тишине. Том обычно в это время что-то дописывал, а Элиза бездумно листала книги, не вникая в смысл строчек.  
Это было самое прекрасное время дня. Когда они оба дома, когда они оба понимали, что выжили и не заболели.   
– Ты совсем не ешь, – произнес Том, не поднимая головы от своих бумаг. – Что-то случилось?  
Элиза пожала плечами.  
– Да нет, – медленно сказала она, глядя на тарелку с печеньем, что стояла на столе. – Просто я не голодна.  
– Ужин на плите, если что.  
Элиза кивнула и вновь перевела взгляд на раскрытую тетрадь. Наверное, стоило выучить немецкий. Тому это наверняка будет приятно. Только сделать все это необходимо втайне от него. Будет замечательный сюрприз.   
Как раз в самом начале осени у него будет день рождения.  
Он обязательно будет, а Элиза обязательно его поздравит.  
Есть, и правда, не хотелось.   
Точнее сказать, чувство голода жило где-то глубоко в желудке, но при одной мысли о том, что необходимо что-то взять рот, разжевать и проглотить, у Элизы внутри все словно съеживалось. Ей была отвратительна сама мысль о любой еде.  
Чай попал не в то горло, и она закашлялась. Дрожащими (почему же она сегодня так замерзла: ветер сегодня теплый, да и вообще, лето еще не кончилось) руками Элиза поставила кружку на стол и прижала руки к груди, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Не жадничай, – Том с улыбкой встал позади нее и положил руки на ее плечи, чуть надавливая. – В этом доме все для тебя, ты же знаешь.  
– Знаю, – голос чуть хрипел, когда Элиза сжала ладонь Тома. – Просто я сегодня так устала.  
– Плохой день на работе?  
Она пожала плечами. Ничего особенного в этот день не случилось. Если бы не та встреча на улице, Элиза назвала бы его совершенно не запоминающимся.   
При мысли о том человеке Элиза чуть вздрогнула. Пусть он выживет, пожалуйста. Даже от этого гриппа можно вылечиться, умирает меньше половины, но все же… При одной мысли о том человеке Элизу бросало в дрожь.  
– Я нашел кое-что для тебя.  
Том явно отвлекал ее от дурных мыслей, за что Элиза была ему благодарна как никогда.  
– Что там? – она провела рукой по лицу, словно отбрасывая в сторону дурные мысли. – Что-то интересное?  
– Весьма, – кивнул Том и поднял со стола тетрадь.  
Элиза в нетерпении заерзала. Она любила, когда Том читал эти стихи.  
– Они написаны словно про тебя. Честное слово, если бы я точно не знал, что ты не знакома с моим братом…  
Они оба засмеялись.  
– Он сейчас во Франции, – неожиданно произнес Том напряженным голосом. – Я получил оттуда письмо.  
– Он жив? – осторожно спросила Элиза, касаясь его руки.  
Том коротко кивнул и перевернул пару страниц. Стихи он всегда читал тихим размеренным голосом, буквально завораживая им:  
Ich find mich hier nicht wieder,  
Erkenn mich selbst nicht mehr.  
Komm und zieh mich raus hier,  
Ich geb alles dafur her.  
Ich hab Fernweh  
Ich will zuruck!  
Entfern mich immer weiter  
Mit jedem Augenblick.  
Элиза слушала, крепко сжимая в руках кружку. Она понимала из всего этого максимум пять слов, поэтому просто наслаждалась голосом Тома. Позже, может быть, через пару часов или завтра утром он переведет для нее все это. Но стихи он читал исключительно на немецком языке:  
Komm und hilf mir fliegen,  
Leih mir deine Flugel!  
Ich tausch sie gegen die Welt,  
gegen alles, was mich halt.  
Ich tausch sie heute Nacht  
Komm und hilf mir fliegen,  
Leih mir deine Flugel!  
Ich tausch sie gegen die Welt,  
gegen alles, was mich halt.  
Gegen alles, was ich hab!  
– Дай мне на время свои крылья, – уже на английском повторил Том. – И помоги мне взлететь.  
Элиза медленно поставила кружку с почти не тронутым чаем на стол. Поднялась на ноги и подошла ближе, касаясь грудью груди Тома. Осторожно забрала у него тетрадь и положила ее рядом с кружкой.  
И тихо произнесла:  
– Бери.

Том целовал ее нежно, словно боялся, что она растает. Долго возился со шнуровкой платья, не улыбаясь, как это всегда бывало раньше. Сейчас он был серьезен как никогда. И удивительно осторожен и ласков. Так не было даже в их первый раз.  
Элиза таяла. Том точно знал, как именно ее обнимать, как и куда целовать, чтобы она забыла обо всем. Все это было как в тех глупых романах, которые читали ее сверстницы втайне от родителей. Но они все о таком только мечтали, а у Элизы все это было.  
Было тяжело, когда Том наваливался на нее, но отстраняться ему Элиза не позволяла, обнимая крепко, насколько хватало сил. Хрипло стонала, когда он входил и начинал двигаться.   
Медленно, размеренно и мощно, просто идеально.  
Том вообще был просто идеальный и был только для нее одной.  
Чем она его заслужила?  
Но его она больше не отпустит.  
Он нужен ей был весь. С его не самым лучшим характером, с его проблемами, которые возникали только потому, что он родился не в Чикаго, а в Мюнхене, с его тайнами и вообще весь он.  
А Тому нужна была она, Элиза. Глупая Элиза, любящая сладости и играть с детьми, такая же, как и он, любительница поспорить.  
Они всегда будут вместе.  
Глупо загадывать так далеко вперед, но Элиза сделает абсолютно все, чтобы так и случилось.  
– Я люблю тебя, – шепнула она ему перед тем, как уснуть. – Я тебя люблю.  
Том лишь поцеловал ее в ответ и тихо сказал на ухо:  
– Ich liebe dich.  
Элиза не знала, как это переводится, но ведь всегда могла придумать, не правда ли? А утром она обязательно спросит у знакомой, что именно это значит. Возможно, совсем не то, но сейчас Элиза могла верить во что угодно.

***

Голова была тяжелой, словно после похмелья. Элиза не была такой пай-девочкой, какой ее почему-то считали все окружающие. Было в ее жизни и несколько гулянок до утра, но все это казалось таким далеким, словно в прошлой жизни.  
Хотя сейчас она вела себя еще хуже: жила с мужчиной, которого была младше почти на десять лет, без брака и была совершенно счастлива. Мама, если узнает о подобном, точно никогда ее не простит.  
Элиза расскажет ей все это. Но потом, когда наступит подходящее время. А сейчас она просто хотела быть счастливой. Она хотела всегда быть с Томом.  
И никакая эпидемия ее не остановит. Элиза всегда была очень упрямой особой.   
Том нашелся на кухне. Сидел за столом и что-то быстро писал на листе бумаги, но, стоило ему заметить Элизу, быстро свернул его и задвинул под пустую сахарницу. Элиза только и успела заметить, что письма было на немецком.  
– Привет, – хрипло произнесла она. Горло чуть саднило, как всегда по утрам. – Как спалось?   
– Неплохо, – неопределенно пожал плечами Том и пригладил растрепанные волосы. – Как ты?  
Элиза улыбнулась. Такого растрепанного и домашнего Тома ей доводилось видеть не слишком часто. На работу он уходил раньше нее самой, выходные совпадали очень редко, а тут он за столом, растрепанный и босой – редкое зрелище.  
– Не выспалась, – честно призналась Элиза и села напротив Тома. Больше всего хотелось положить голову на его плечо и заснуть. И спать долго-долго, пока не закончится война и не будет побеждена эпидемия. – Как думаешь, мне дадут сегодня выходной?  
– Ты заболела? – обеспокоено спросил Том, касаясь ладонью ее лба. – Температуры, вроде бы, нет.  
Элиза покачала головой и поморщилась от тупой боли.  
– Нет. Просто я устала.  
Но Том все еще встревожено смотрел на нее, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, как всегда делал, когда сильно волновался.   
Элиза не смогла сдержать улыбку. Все же безумно приятно, когда о тебе вот так беспокоились.  
– Все хорошо, – негромко повторила она и отвела ладонь Тома от своего лба, крепко пожимая его пальцы. – Правда, Том. Я не снимала повязку, всегда мыла руки и без крайней нужды ничего не трогала. Я просто не могла заболеть.  
Том покачал головой.  
– Мы все еще не знаем, как разносится вирус. Знаем, что воздушно-капельным путем, но не понимаем, почему он такой мощный.  
– Идет война, Том. Мы все устали, мы все измучены. Только и всего. Как только закончится этот кошмар, кончится и испанка.  
Элиза говорила убежденно, ни секунды не сомневаясь в собственных словах. Как только закончится Великая война – уйдет и испанка. Потому что испанка – это проклятие за эту войну. Пусть началась она и в нейтральной стране*, она все равно была всего лишь расплатой.  
– А ты знаешь, как испанку называют в самой Испании? – неожиданно спросил Том.  
Почти снова задремавшая Элиза встрепенулась и с удивлением взглянула на него. Том смотрел куда-то в сторону окна, но – Элиза могла поклясться – думал о чем-то своем.  
– Нет, – она покачала головой. – А как они ее называют?  
– Даже красиво. La Pesadilla, –Том зажмурился, словно перекатывал на языке вкус этого названия, наслаждаясь каждым звуком. – Красиво, правда?  
– Очень, – осторожно согласилась Элиза. – Но что оно означает?  
Том усмехнулся.  
– Ночной кошмар.  
Элиза вздрогнула. Определенно на испанском название звучало намного лучше. И насколько же оно было верным, просто в дрожь бросало.  
– Она ведь закончится?  
Том пожал плечами.  
– Не знаю. Может быть, еще пару месяцев? Сомневаюсь, что дольше. Ты знаешь статистику? – он открыл глаза и перевел взгляд на Элизу. – Нет? Я тебе даже завидую.  
– Все настолько плохо?  
– Все еще хуже. В Барселоне ежедневно умирает больше тысячи человек. Даже в Африке машинист одного из поездов сообщил о смерти шестерых. И это на перегоне в каких-то пять километров.  
Элиза поежилась. Голос Тома был совершенно безжизнен. Но от этого спокойного и безэмоционального голоса становилось только страшнее.  
– Том, – тихо позвала она его. – Не нужно, пожалуйста.  
Том моргнул, словно скидывая с себя морок.  
– Да, прости, пожалуйста. Тебе налить чаю?  
Элиза отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Я не голодна, – сказала она, прислушиваясь к себе.  
Есть и правда совершенно не хотелось. Отвращение к еде, которое появилось еще вчера, никуда не делось.  
– Обязательно позавтракай, – настоятельно велел Том, поднимаясь и пряча недописанное письмо в карман брюк. – Я пойду – опаздываю на дежурство.  
Он почти дежурно поцеловал Элизу в губы, ласково коснулся ее щеки и ушел переодеваться.   
– Спаси кого-нибудь, – негромко пожелала она.  
Том ее не услышал. Элиза и не хотела, чтобы он ее услышал. Совершенно глупое пожелание, но хотелось верить, что врачи еще могут сделать хоть что-нибудь.   
– Обязательно позавтракай, – громко напомнил ей Том и вышел из квартиры.  
Элиза осталась одна. Поежилась и обняла себя за плечи.  
Немного знобило. Видимо, опять не закрыли окно или сильный порыв ветра… Здесь давно нужен был ремонт.  
Когда-нибудь она скажет об этом Тому, но не сейчас. Сейчас они оба слишком заняты. Потом. Через пару месяцев, когда закончится эпидемия.  
Пальцы чуть дрожали, когда она затягивала платье, а каблуки казались такими высокими.  
Элиза перевела дыхание, пытаясь успокоиться. Голова кружилась, а сердце билось так сильно, что почти оглушало своими ударами.  
Ей нужно было на работу.  
Но, может, ей позволят пропустить один день? Всего один, никому от этого не будет хуже.  
Элиза уже закрывала дверь, когда вспомнила того человека, что видела вчерашним вечером.   
Пусть он выживает, пожалуйста.  
Она прикоснулась лбом к двери.  
Нужно пройти к лестнице и начать спускаться. Это недолго: миновать каких-то четыре этажа. Еще вчера на это потребовалась всего пара минут.  
У того человека были совершенно сумасшедшие глаза.  
Наверное, у Элизы сейчас точно такие же.  
Она отстранилась от двери, спрятала в сумку ключи и, касаясь кончиками пальцев стены, начала медленно спускаться.  
Осталась всего пара месяцев.  
И они обязательно их переживут.  
Ведь любой ночной кошмар обязательно закончится рано или поздно.  
Они выживут.

*Помним про военную цензуру: никакой паники среди мирного населения и в рядах армии, а значит, писать об эпидемии можно только про нейтральные страны, в данном случае – Испанию. Поэтому и считается, что именно там был очаг заражения.


End file.
